Known jointing clamps of this type (German patent 27 25 280) have a two-part form insert in which the parts of the form insert extend over a central angle of 180.degree.. The parting line between the two parts of the mold coincides with the longitudinal center plane of the jointing clamp, about which the two pivoting axes of the pressure clamps are disposed in mirror image fashion.